Wilbur and the Witch
Wilbur and the Witch is a first Charlotte's Web ''Halloween special. Plot After Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi assists Wilbur and his friends in solving a case at a museum, she invites them to the music festival One night, Wilbur and his friends stay to watch the Hex Girls. They see Thorn doing some sort of ritual and are convinced the Hex Girls are witches. While they are practicing (but not very well), a golf cart approaches them. In it are Casper, Mario, Luigi, and Peach. They criticize the gang's playing and make them leave the stage so they can practice. Then Wilbur and his friends learn that Casper was once the manager of Deathwitch. Casper says Deathwitch was the band he managed and is still haunted by their disappearance. He then complains about the head and camping, and goes back to his trailer, leaving his band to practice. The gang grows suspicious of Casper and thinks he might have put his band up to masquerading as witches and getting rid of all the other performers. Templeton confronts Wilbur and Cardigan and decides to join them in their camp. After getting the impression, that the gang think Templeton to be not manly or qualified enough to camp. The gang begins roasting marshmallows. However, they stop him from doing so. So Templeton decides to eat the marshmallows, but Cardigan repeatedly blows on his burned ones, sending them flying into Templeton's face. Wilbur then plays the "Make Your Happy Face Little Lamb." After that, Charlotte comes over and meets the gang and talks about "saving the song". Later that night, the Hex Girls start things off. However, the witches appear and capture the Hex Girls. The crowd thinks it was an act, but the gang decides to investigate the rock. Wilbur and Cardigan sings a song, but the witches capture them as well. A Witch named Shadow A. Not-Cavatica makes a deal with Wilbur and Cardigan to transform her into a human for three days in exchange for their voices, but she puts Charlotte in a bottle instead. Nellie, Joy, and Aranea enter a mysterious cave. They hear a hollering noise and run. It turns out it is a small creature. They jump over a cliff, onto an plant and onto a mushroom. Behind Aranea is a giant monster. They run away and go behind a rock. At the dining room, Cardigan talks to Hanazuki about Hello Kitty. At the Kitchen, the monster chef named the Cooking Evil tries to cook Wilbur, but he fights over the Cooking Evil. Suddenly, there was a ladder, which Nellie naively believes to be a "baby" that came from the sky. He then alerts Joy, who explains that it is merely a ladder while Aranea comes up and has the same stupid conclusion of the ladder being a baby. Joy ceases their idiotic talk and tells them to get lost on the ladder. She begins climbing the ladder's rope to complain to the owner about dropping his anchor in the wrong place, Nellie and Aranea following behind him. They find out that the anchor was dropped from Shadow's Castle. As the trio investigates the ship, Shadow emerges from his cabin, terrifying Joy. Suddenly, the effects of the venom she swallowed transforms Shadow into a radioactive monster. The girls battle Shadow, but they are no match for her and she leaves them all unconscious. On 3:00am at the hotel, Fern tried to find Wilbur and Cardigan, but he's still gone, and she, Gum Girl, and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi planned to go to the castle by dressing up as witches. With their confidence boosted, they brave the cave. Back in the castle, Wilbur and Cardigan find the Hex Girls, but nearly die when they are dehydrated by a dome. Their tears short-circuit by the power cord, and it's smoke activates the sprinkler system, reviving them and turn back to animals. As Fern, Gum Girl, and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi attack and overwhelm Ghouly, Toxeon, and Snowy, a fight ensues which destroys Shadow's house. Wilbur informs Templeton, and Gum Girl attacks Shadow with the help of Fern and Watevra Wa'Nabi. In the chaos, the bottle around Shadow's neck is destroyed, freeing Charlotte and breaking Shadow's enchantment over other cartoon characters. Wilbur and his friends reunite outside of the castle just before Shadow grows past and towers over them. She then gains full control, creating a storm. Just as Shadow is about to kill Wilbur, Gum Girl convinces Thorn to use her inherited power to read the spell to banish Shadow into her imprisonment. However, Shadow manages to pull the Cooking Evil in to make him suffer her fate with her, and they are both imprisoned inside the book. A burning branch falls onto the book, destroying it, ensuring that the witches and the cooking evil can never return. The Hex Girls, Gum Girl, and other cartoon characters watch Casper take Wilbur and his friends on a field trip. Meanwhile, the witches and the cooking evil were trapped in the blank, white dimension. Characters Main Characters * Wilbur * Cardigan * Fern * Templeton * Gwen * Nellie * Joy * Aranea * Charlotte (spirit form) Supporting Characters * Dr. Dean * Perkins * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi (from ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * Spider-Ham (from Marvel's Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * Rocket Raccoon (from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy) * Thorn * Luna * Dusk * Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl (from Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!) * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Mario (from Nintendo's Super Mario) * Luigi (from Nintendo's Super Mario) * Peach (from Nintendo's Super Mario) * Tuesday (from Nickelodeon's The X's) * Hanazuki * Ninja-Rina (from Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!) * Kim Possible * Cosmo (from Nickelodeon's The Fairly Odd Parents) * Wanda (from Nickelodeon's The Fairly Odd Parents) * Hello Kitty * My Melody * Tuxedo Sam * Kero Kero Keropi * Chococat * Badtz-Maru Villains * Dr. Eggman (from SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog) * Robo-Chef (from Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!) * Shadow A. Not-Cavatica * Toxeon * Snowy * Ghouly * The Cooking Evil Other Characters * Crocodile * Venomous Spider * Sonic the Hedgehog * SpongeBob SquarePants * Caillou * Dora the Explorer * Cave Monsters '''' Trivia * This television film has a huge crossover. Songs * "We've Got Lots in Common" - Wilbur and Jeffery * "I'm a Hex Girl" - The Hex Girls * "Make your Happy Face, Little Lamb" - Wilbur and Cardigan * "Who Do Voodoo" - The Hex Girls * "It's Not so Hard to be a Pig" - Wilbur and Cardigan * "Poor Unfortunate Souls" - Shadow * "Porkchops" - The Cooking Evil * "Now That We're Witches" - Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl, and Fern Transcript Wilbur and the Witch/TranscriptCategory:Movies